Velianor Novastorm
Velianor Novastorm is a current Pathfinder Dawnward of the Sunguard. She is the Heir Presumptive of the military House Novastorm and currently she is training to be its proper Matriarch. She came to the Sunguard as a hired assassin seeking redemption for abandoning her post in Silvermoon years ago. Since her time serving the Sunguard she has awoken as a Druid and cast out her use of shadow magic and has taken up the mantle of a Acolyte and Child of Goldrinn with other Druids of the Scythe. A long banned sect of Wolf Druids. Serving the Kingdom of Quel'thalas is something she takes seriously and in an effort to be of use she took the Oath and gave her blades to The Sunguard. She hopes to help her people in any means necessary- even if that is the occasional knife to someone's back. Description The face in front of you is bright with mischief, covered darkly in freckles everywhere, and has wild red hair framing a thin jaw. The hair is a deep ombre hue that starts a deep rose petal red and ends in an pale orange, almost blonde, coloring. While she's not quite described as beautiful, she has the appearance of someone who devoured the sun and is bursting with energetic life. Silver eyes watch every movement with sharp intelligence and glow with warmth and endless amusement. Her hair is wild around her face and seems to choose where and what it's doing at a whim. Sometimes waving and sometimes falling straight. The freckles cover every inch of her- from the top of her forehead all the way down to her toes. Not a single patch of pale skin is untouched by them. The long, pointed ears both have various piercings in them, the right having two hoop earrings down the side and the left having three. There is a scar on her right cheek that slashes down to her jaw and another nick on the bridge of her nose- the only things marring the soft skin and delicate features. This small exploding sun stands just barely at 5'2" and weighs less than a matchstick. If a gust of wind blew hard enough it is likely she would blow away. Though her size isn't intimidating she is fast with an inhuman endurance. Her body is slim with unseen curves, hardened muscle, and surprisingly long legs covered by supple leathers. History Early Life Velianor Novastorm was born first of the Novastorm twins. Bastard children of a nobleman and the only children born to the matriarch of the family, Olleria Novastorm. Born Highelf before the Fall of Silvermoon Velianor was (and still is) the stronger and more fiery of the two. Velianor showed signs at age four of the ability to use the Light, a full two years before her brother Adrianal did. At age six the two began intensive, private training under their mother at the Novastorm families Manor located in the Dawnmeadow Canyon. This training began to whip them into shape as young soldiers, courtiers, and leaders. Such training would often bring beatings and punishments to Velianor but her unbreakable spirit only grew underneath her mother's thumb. Taking all of their mother's anger onto herself to protect her twin brother. Their lives became shaped around the ideal of defending Quel'thalas and its people from anything and everything no matter what the subject and that they were born to forfeit their own lives and happiness to reach such goals. They were kept from learning to read, write, and travel outside the manors surrounding walls to keep them from learning anything otherwise. It was such Velianor began to grow into what she believed a sentinel for the people Quel'thalas. Protecting their happiness, homes, and safety. At the age of twelve they were sent off for a young boot camp among the Knights of Silvermoon. It being her first time out of her home Velianor was quite wild at first. She had a penchant for sneaking into high class candy shops, jumping from roof top to roof top, and sneaking into balls to watch the party goers. It was here that Velianor formed a powerful father-daughter bond with her unit leader who began to teach her much more about the Light. Eventually shaping her into a notable Mage Guard among the city guard. Velianor had an effortless talent with the Light and was already a small prodigy in its use, it was highly expected that she would go very far. For most of her teenage life she was intensely trained as a paladin beside her brother and ran "free" for the first time in Silvermoon. Fall of Silvermoon Too late their good times in Silvermoon came to an end when the Scourge rose up. Barely even eighteen Velianor, Adrianal, and her precious unit were put in the Vanguard as the undead army marched on the city. They fought bravely but were quickly pushed back. Retreating into the city they barricaded themselves around a small chapel of the Light full of roughly thirty women, children, and elderly. Each soldier took a point and began to fight and defend. Velianor watched her unit leader fall first as the scourge began to overtake them and quickly her entire unit team began to get picked off. Luckily Adrianal was knocked unconscious under some rubble of the barricade and survived but Velianor was the last one standing. A well placed blow almost took off her entire leg and she was knocked down along with the remainder of the barricade. Barely conscious and pinned underneath the barricade Velianor watched as the scourge overwhelmed the chapel and killed all of its inhabitants. It was this moment that Velianor forced the Light from her. Devastated by her inability to defend her unit and the people of the chapel Velianor lost confidence in herself and her abilities. For if she couldn't have saved that chapel, then what good was she as a paladin? Velianor then fell unconscious. Waking up weeks later weak and overwhelmed by now being a Sin'dorei instead of a Highelf Velianor learned of what happened to Silvermoon and their attackers. Overwhelmed that she'd missed it all and failed in her single life's mission to defend the people of Quel'thalas Velianor was only pushed farther from her use of the Light, the abilities she was so prodigious for now gone for good. Velianor managed to finally get home after resting for a few days. Goldenmist Village now destroyed their mother had retreated to a large farmhouse closer to Silvermoon in Eversong Woods. Adrianal had already returned home and was greatly relieved to see his twin was alive but their mother was less-so. Furious that her daughter and Heir to the Novastorm House had lost her ability in the Light she whipped her already shell-shocked daughter and locked her in a closet, explaining to Velianor that if she could not use the Light then she deserved only shadows. Despite her screaming and her brother's pleading Velianor was not let out for two full days. Greatly shaken by her mother's words Velianor decided to do exactly that and began her life as a rogue. Life as a Rogue and Abandonment of Silvermoon Already having a small stature, a natural knack for climbing and picking locks, Velianor learned quickly. Taking to the shadows had been easier than she thought- though Velianor now held an intense and unexplained fear of the dark and enclosed spaces. Becoming the black sheep of her family was no joyful experience and Velianor began to suffer the scorn of her mother even worse than before. She trained every day to be the best rogue and assassin she could then be, finding more joy and freedom in these arts then she cared to really admit. A time later Velianor and a small group of assassins were hired by Silvermoon to flush out some cultists down south. While the mission was supposed to be simple at first- they were captured by the warlocks. Already heavily imprinted from the events of the Fall Velianor's mind cracked under the strain and though they were rescued a week later, Velianor was forever terrified of any warlock and their demons. The cultists, having not been entirely killed off, then targeted her family and when she returned home one day to her brother's private apartment in Silvermoon found the walls slick with evidence of her twin brother's blood and subsequent death. Unable to cope and handle these concurrent events, Velianor abandoned her post of Silvermoon and fled. Convinced that if she left then she would lead the cultists away from the rest of her family. Velianor then took to traveling the worlds. With the help of Tauren druid healers and time the agony she'd been put through began to clean itself. Velia would forever hold the phobia of enclosed spaces, the dark, and Warlocks but finally free to roam she became happy and found purpose once more. She hired herself as a sell-sword to protect and defend those she met in small towns and villages through darker and unsavory means as an assassin. From these travels Velianor relearned her love of music she'd had as a child and an intense passion for nature and all that it entailed. She slowly became bardic, traveling from place to place learning songs, swapping stories, and lending a surprisingly loving hand. Finally she came to a rest in Pandaria, content to call the place home as their ideals seemed to fit her own so well. She trained with their Dragon Riders, eventually taking one of their cloud serpents for herself as a mount. She helped in the fight against the Sha, determined to protect this new home better than she did Silvermoon so long ago. Finally, she'd had a home again. Return to Silvermoon and The Sunguard The news then came of the Dark Portal opening. Of time shifting. This new threat was too great to for Velianor to ignore. Knowing what this new threat and Garrosh could entail Velianor packed up, said a tearful goodbye to her home and the loved ones she'd met in Pandaria, and traveled back to her birthplace. Returning to Silvermoon had been quite a shock at first but Velianor quickly joined The Sunguard, an elite military and protectors of Quel'thalas. Determined to protect her home once again Velianor offered to cross the Dark Portal with some others of The Sunguard. During this time she learned her brother had been alive this entire time and that the cultist had only casted an illusion to fool her. Devastated by her own stupidity but relieved that her brother was alive Velianor urged her brother to also join the Sunguard. He surprised her when informing her he was going to learn to be a Dawnmender, a healer, instead of returning directly to the front lines. Reunited with her brother, accepting her roll again as Heir Apparent to the House Novastorm, and training hard to prove herself within The Sunguard- Velianor Novastorm fights for Quel'thalas' safety again. Druid Magic During her time with the Sunguard Velianor has awoken as a Druid of the Scythe, a druid who takes the form as a massive wolf. While she had fought several wars alongside the Sunguard she learned to take control of the chaos threatening to consume her and began to study the deep heritage of Druidism. She has a Pack that follows her of several wolves gifted by Goldrinn himself to help her learn to be an Alpha and to find bravery and strength in the protection of Quel'thalas as a whole. While the druids of the grove have been reluctant to allow her near them, it has become undeniable that the resurfacing of Goldrinn's Children means war is coming and Azeroth will need all the strength she can get. Velianor continues her study of the vast network of druids and every day fights to do what is right for nature and Azeroth herself with the other druids of the grove. Current Events Velianor has since gained the rank of Dawnward within the Sunguard. With the war with the Legion over she is now safely home in Silvermoon plans to continue her duties as a Dawnward of the Pathfinders and her study of Druidsm. She spends her free time in the Theater District in Silvermoon and chasing around the ever growing pack of wolves that seem to forever accompany her. Personality Velianor is a friendly sort, she's always quick to offer a smile and an ear to listen to. Energetic and constantly wanting to eat food she's a hard sort to get to hold still for too long. Once you have her loyalty it's set in stone, she'll do anything to help the people she cares for find happiness and will do anything to protect them. While she started out wild and over anxious at the beginning of her time with The Sunguard Velianor has since calmed down considerably. The hard learned lesson of being patient, listening, and knowing when to be quiet has done well for her and her demeanor- turning her into a much more agreeable person. Though from time to time the spitfire temper still flares unbidden. Civilian Pastimes When not actively fighting or preparing for wars or battles Velianor spends her time in the Silvermoon Theater District and all across Azeroth collecting and composing music. Since her original abandonment of Silvermoon Velianor made herself well known in the musical world. A player of music as well as a composer whatever time she has not attending to Sunguard duties she spends wrapped in the world of music. Many of her pieces are anonymously published all throughout Azeroth and she often enjoys being part of the crowd that observes her craft unobtrusively. Currently she sits on multiple boards and chairs in the Theater and Opera House industry though she stays the most active in the Opera House of Silvermoon. Velianor oversees the productions and is often found following around the manager helping him prepare for shows. She is now in ownership of a tiny attic space at the top of the Opera house where she lives comfortably and surrounded by music when she is not deployed. Fighting Style Velianor is short, slim, and very fast. She has an inhuman endurance thanks to her powerful connection to Nature. Using this to her advantage Velianor carries a large polearm and bow that are coated in her own deadly concoctions of poisons. She is a hot shot on the battlefield and quick on her toes. In larger, grander scale battles she storms the field with her ent Midoras who carries himself larger than buildings. In smaller fights where quicker movement is needed she uses a smaller ent named Midnight and the now grown Frostblaze to fight beside her. Occasionally she switches out her pets depending on the need or if one is injured. Weapons: * Polearm * Bow * Assorted Plants and Poisons Pets/Companions: * Frostblaze (Wolf/Familiar) * Alor (Wolf) * Obsidian (Wolf) * Kipcha (Wolf/Mount) * Midnight (Small Ent) * Dawn (Small Ent) * Midoras (Ent/Ancient) Relationships Adrianal Novastorm Velianor's twin brother and confidant. These two look exactly alike in every way but their personalities are complete opposites. Where Velianor is wild and loving Adrianal is quiet and withdrawn. They are very rarely apart since they reunited recently and they have returned to their childhood dynamics with Adrianal chasing his sister down trying to put a leash on her. Crimes and Accomplishments Crimes * Arson (Undiscovered/ Underage) * Petty Theft (Undiscovered/ Underage) * Trespassing (Undiscovered/ Underage) * Abandonment of Former Military Post of Silvermoon (Admitted/ Not Punished) * Countless accounts of Assassination and Murder of the First Degree (Undiscovered) Accomplishments * Mage Guard of Silvermoon (Formerly) * Fought in The Fall of Silvermoon (Paladin Knight) * Fought in the Outlands during The Burning Crusade (Deployed) * Various joining of chairs and boards in Theaters and Opera Houses across Azeroth (Current) * Anonymous publishing of plays and musicals (Current) * Fought against the Sha in defense of Pandaria (Mercenary) * Joined the Sunguard and now a Dawnward of their ranks (Current) Trivia * Velianor is phobic of spiders though she tries hard to pretend she isn't * Despite her size Velianor can lift things twice her size due to her use of Nature magic * Velianor has an abnormally high metabolism that keeps her skinny but also makes her constantly hungry- snacks of every kind can be found on hand at all times and the easiest way to get to her good graces is offerings of food Gallery Velimagicsmall Rishnea.png Velianor Rishnea.jpg Velianor Miokosan.jpg Velianor Snarksonomy.png Velianor Sleppu.png Velianor JennyBeamie.jpg VeliaIthran Mommashaus.jpg Velianor Momashaus.jpg Category:Characters Category:Pathfinders